The invention relates to an apparatus for use in transferring sheets on printing presses from a feed table to a continuously rotating impression cylinder, in which the sheets are gripped in position of rest by a conveying device, are accelerated to peripheral speed of the impression cylinder, and are delivered to the grippers of the impression cylinder.
Mechanisms of this general kind are already known. The conveying device described in the German Patent Specification No. 1,123,678 comprises drive rolls between which the sheet is clamped, and by which it is transferred against front stops on the impression cylinder. Such clamping causes the risk of marks impressed on the sheet.